


Kenny McCormick Conquers South Park

by NympheSama



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Plot, F/F, F/M, Kenny insatiable for REASONS, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP kinda, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Kenny McCormick is a voracious man-whore. He's desperate and determined enough to know exactly what he needs, and he's going to go after it with all he's got. With Kenny's appetite for sex growing with every death he experiences, he's led down a dark path of debauchery and desire. Will he find the answers he so needs to understand his predicament? Or, will he just have a shit tonne of damn good sex?Find out, as Kenny makes his mark on South Park...





	1. Monday

Expectations were not high for the McCormick children. It wasn't entirely the fault of the parents, it could be argued, although their trashy lifestyle certainly did not help matters. Mr Stuart McCormick worked at the junkyard, and by worked he meant he rummaged through piles of other peoples waste for something salvageable he might be able to take home. Mrs Carol McCormick spent the daylight hours pretending to clean the family home, and waiting to see what asinine item her husband might find down at the town dump. By night they were both either drunk or high. This hardly set the example to their children that hard work pays off.

First came Kevin McCormick. What he lacked in brain cells, he made up for in smells. His fart could clear a room faster than any fire alarm, and the police on occasion took him on raids in order to gas their suspects out of hiding. For this he is paid a total of fifty cents per suspect arrested, and feels exceedingly pleased with himself.

Karen McCormick is the youngest, and while she certainly has the smarts to make a better life for herself, she lacks the means or funds to ever attend college, once she is of an age to do so. Her parents have often labeled her as 'too kind for this world' which she personally finds ridiculous. She has come to the conclusion over her nine years of life, that her parents are simply assholes, and don't understand that other people are not always so.

The middle sibling; Kenny McCormick, is the most fascinating. Born with the gift or curse, depending which day you caught Kenny on, of being reborn after every death he experiences. Kenny McCormick has died countless times, and returned to life within hours, his parents seemingly completely unconcerned by this affliction. Nobody else in the town however, remembers that Kenny McCormick has ever died before, except for a single boy his own age, who often has his own demons to battle. Kenny McCormick, is also a voracious man whore.

Kenny himself would prefer to refer to himself as 'sexually adventurous,' however it has been known that the boy has over time, at least  _attempted_  to seduce almost everyone he has ever met in the small town of South Park, Colorado. From the tender age of thirteen, Kenny McCormick found himself with a hunger for sex which was stronger than any addiction; a hunger he was happy to act upon, with neither worry nor care for any consequences to his actions. By the age of fourteen, Kenny was a master at flirtation, and by fifteen he knew his way around most if not all sexual positions; having learned the basics from books and much, much more from practice. By this time however he was growing frustrated, a deep desire inside himself needing to be satisfied, and it was for this reason that he decided that he was going to start trying harder to get what he  _really_  wanted. He decided to make himself a plan.

When Craig Tucker's sixteenth birthday rolled around, Kenny had no present to give the boy. However, he was aware of Craig's burgeoning relationship with Tweek Tweak, despite their attempts to keep appearances up that they were no longer together after their 'fake relationship' broke up, much to the disappointment of the entire town. Kenny wasn't exactly nervous about his idea, he had died far too many times in his short lifetime to really be afraid of anything anymore, but he did have butterflies in his stomach which had him continually bouncing on the balls of his feet and wringing his fingers.

"Hey Craig," Kenny said as the noiret opened his door. It wasn't unusual for Craig's birthdays to pass with barely a mention, his family hardly the closest of people despite being related. The blond peeked past him, and saw to his utter delight that Tweek was sat on the sofa, his hands gripping his knees tightly. "I just wanted to come and say happy birthday." Kenny added, turning back to the dark haired boy blocking his doorway.

"Oh," Craig said, his toneless voice expressing neither shock nor pleasure for the greeting. "Thanks." The noiret added, before shutting the door in Kenny's face. Kenny sighed and knocked again, barely able to contain his grin as he bounced onto his toes. "What do you want, McCormick?" Craig spat, opening the door once more. Kenny's grin grew, his cheeks red and almost to the point of hurting in his excitement.

"Well, I didn't give you your present..." Kenny began, looking down slightly and fingering a hole in his parka sleeve. He looked up when Craig's hand came into his view, palm up as if for the blond to quickly deposit his gift and leave. Kenny bit his lip and looked up at the frowning noiret. "It's not something I can really give you in the doorway, dude."

Craig glanced back at Tweek, who twitched a shrug in response to his silent question. Craig sighed as he stepped out of the doorway, and Kenny felt victorious as he stepped across the threshold, the door shutting quietly behind him. "I don't do drugs." Craig said, his arms folding over his chest as he slowly walked over to sit beside Tweek.

"It's not drugs dude," Kenny laughed. He licked his lips nervously, and his eyes darted between around the room briefly before settling on the blond and noiret sat before him.

"So?" Craig asked, sounding bored. Kenny flicked his eyes hesitantly around the room once more, as if expecting Craig's parents to jump out from behind the plant pot or table at any moment. He crept closer to the two seated boys, one of them glaring and the other watching him curiously, if not cautiously. Kenny took the fact Tweek wasn't screaming as a good sign. When he stood before the boys, he knelt, slightly between their almost touching knees, his hands settling on a leg from each.

"McCormick," Craig warned, glaring at the hand on Tweek's leg. Kenny was pleased to note that the noiret didn't even care about the hand on his own leg, so focused on his the hand upon boyfriends as he was.

"Craig, just, listen..." Kenny said quickly, giving both legs a gentle squeeze. Tweek's eyes were wide, and his hand was clasped tightly with Craig's but he was clearly listening all the same. "How, um... how  _far,_ have you two actually gone?" Kenny bit out, finding it oddly difficult to ask the question of his friends. It wasn't that he was ashamed of asking, hell, he had asked far worse of people he didn't know in his experimental experience gaining. He put it down to the fact they were his friends, and thus it was slightly more daunting to approach them so suddenly.

" _Gah! Oh Jesus! Why do you wanna know **that**?!" _ Tweek squeaked, his cheeks turning a deep red that Kenny wanted to press his lips against to feel the certain heat of them.

"McCormick, what the fuck are you here for?" Craig demanded, his own cheeks flaming as he reached over to remove Kenny's hand from Tweek's leg. Kenny slid his hands slightly higher, both boys freezing and gasping at the now more intimate position of his hands.

"I came, to offer you a birthday gift." Kenny said, his lids half lowering over his eyes as he peeked up at the two boys sat before him. "I'm not trying to steal anyone away from anyone, I don't want to cause a problem between you; if you say no, then I will leave and never mention it again. I don't want to come between you..." He chuckled coyly, biting his lip as he glanced up at first Tweek and then Craig. The blond looked mildly relieved to at least hear Kenny had no intention of stealing Craig's affection, while the noiret merely looked suspicious. "Well, not unless you would  _like_ me between you, that is..." He gently squeezed their legs again to emphasize his point.

"W-We've done... stuff." Craig glanced at Tweek, when the blond's small voice rang loudly through the room. Kenny sensed the shift in atmosphere, and felt his blood begin to rush towards his groin in hopeful anticipation. His cock stirred, and he licked his lips quickly as he watched the two, forcing himself to wait until they made their decision together.

"Tweek?" The noiret asked uncertainly, his voice thick. The blond raised his eyes to meet his lovers, and Kenny couldn't resist squeezing their legs once more, before slowly sliding his hands higher on their thighs. He was pleased when both boys widened their leg positions, allowing him better access without verbally admitting they were interested. He watched with avid fascination as Craig swallowed heavily, the movement of his throat entirely entrancing.

"W-Weve had s-s-se...  _Jesus Christ!"_  Tweek began, but fell silent as his breathing sped up, coming in shallow pants through his nose, as he bit his lower lip. He stared at Craig, and after only a moment of hesitation, tugged the noiret closer by their joined hands. Craig went willingly, although he still wore a slight frown as Tweek tentatively claimed his lips.

Kenny bit his lip hard, his thumbs massaging the thighs they rested on. He watched as Tweek gasped and used his free hand to grasp the older boy by his shoulder. Craig groaned, as Tweek initiated their kiss, but immediately allowed the noiret control over it, tilting his head to allow the other boy better access. Kenny watched it all with a greed he could barely contain. He half wanted to stroke himself to completion, just from watching the two of them make out. He noticed Craig's hand as it slowly slid up Tweek's shirt, apparently having forgotten for now that Kenny was still knelt before them, waiting hopefully.

However, when Tweek's hand detached from Craig's shoulder, to gently take Kenny's hand and slip it to the prominent bulge in the noiret's pants, the eldest boy quickly broke away in surprise. Kenny couldn't help the small moan that escaped him, his hand cupping Craig's erection through his pants readily, his own hips jerking lightly at the thought of perhaps being allowed to bestow his gift.

"Tweek-" The noiret began, only for his lover to shush him gently with a kiss.

"Craig..." Tweek murmured softly, his eyes clouded with desire. " _Nngh,_ he said it himself; he doesn't expect anything from it... He's just offering you a,  _nngh!_ present..." Tweek peeked at Kenny' who merely nodded, grinned and kissed the blond's knee lightly in response. Craig looked uncertainly between the two, his hesitance doing nothing but building the hopeful anticipation in Kenny's gut.

"Dude, if you really don't want it; say so..." Kenny said gently, making sure Craig was looking at him as he kissed the noiret's knee just as lightly as he had Tweek's. "You want me to go, I'll go; and I'll never mention it again, or to anyone else. Obviously. Because I can't really brag about being turned down-"

"Shut up, McCormick..." Craig muttered, removing his hand from under Tweek's shirt, to grip Kenny's hand.

"Dude, I literally have my hand on your dick right now, clothed though it may be," Kenny chuckled, his nervousness rising as he considered Craig may actually turn him away. "I think we're past the formality thing at this point; first names are acceptable..."

Craig grimaced, before glancing at Tweek, who nodded and whimpered as he reached for Craig once more. Craig sighed, as if already regretting his decision, as he slid Kenny's hand higher, until he was cupping Tweek's clothed erection as he was Craig's. Tweek hissed, as Craig leaned forward and claimed his lips.

"You owe me for this," Kenny barely heard Craig murmur between kisses, his heart racing as he felt both Craig and Tweek in all their  _clothed_ glory. His fingers squeezed gently, earning a soft gasp from Tweek, and a guttural groan from Craig. Kenny relished the sounds the two made, his eyes trying to see everything at once. They flitted from the absurdly hot kiss before him, with Tweek's head tilted back so that Craig's tongue could dart into his mouth at a better anglde; to the definitive bulge beneath each of his hands respectively. He squeezed Craig, and received a rock of the hips for his effort. He squeezed Tweek, and was rewarded with a whimper and a full body shiver. The difference in responses were fascinating to the youngest blond, and his mouth watered at the thought of being allowed to taste either one of them.

"W-We s-should,  _Nngh! Jesus Christ!_ " Tweek stuttered, panting heavily as he tore his lips free of Craig's just barely enough to speak. The noiret seemed to understand his ultimate meaning, for he stood and tugged his lover to his feet. After a moment's pause, he offered a hand to Kenny also, who took it with a small, if not slightly confused grin.

"My parent's shouldn't be home til later, but there's no telling if or when my sister might come home." Craig said by way of explanation, and Kenny adored the out of breath sound of his voice. Tweek smiled shyly at him over Craig's shoulder, as the noiret led the two blond's up the stairs to his room. As soon as the door was closed, the noiret released Kenny's hand, who looked around the room only briefly, his interest locked firmly on the couple before him. "Tweek are you sure-?" The noiret tried again, but was silenced by a finger to his lips.

Tweek offered his hand to Kenny, who took it gladly and allowed himself to be led over to the bed. The elder blond hesitated, peeking at Craig slyly before he turned to Kenny and pressed their lips together in a teasingly soft and gentle kiss. He immediately turned and placed a much firmer kiss to Craig's lips, before withdrawing and urging the noiret towards Kenny. Craig glanced uncertainly towards his boyfriend, who nodded his head lightly, before sitting on the bed behind them, watching the two still standing as if slightly fascinated, his hands pressing almost absently to the obvious tent of his pants.

Craig turned his focus to Kenny, his brow creased as he frowned at the youngest boy. Kenny smiled, and stepped closer, his hands coming to rest upon the noiret's chest as he leaned in close. The blond saw it in the dark haired boys deep blue eyes, the moment he made his decision. Kenny's breath was stolen, for the kiss was nothing like the teasing one Tweek had given him. Craig was all demand, his lips pressing fiercely to Kenny's as the blond kissed back with all the passion and lust that had been boiling in his blood for as long as he could remember. His teeth scraped at Craig's lower lip, eliciting a surprised groan and a hand threading into his blond hair, tugging him closer.

Kenny moaned, his lips parting for the noiret's tongue to slip through. He suckled the slick muscle eagerly, curling his own around it and drawing it deeper into his mouth, before darting quick licks past Craig's lips. His hands caressed the other boys chest, before dipping lower, stroking at the noiret's naval, before allowing one hand lower, to cup his hard shaft through his clothing. Craig twitched similarly to Tweek's normal tic's, his hips rocking into the hand that held him, even as his fingers tightened in Kenny's hair, his teeth nibbling at the blond's lower lip before he withdrew from their kiss, panting heavily as he stared with glazed eyes at the tongue which darted out to lick at the newly bitten flesh.

Kenny felt his heart racing, his mind almost entirely fogged with the desire running through his veins. He moved his hand slowly back to Craig's chest, where he pushed gently but firmly, grinning as the noiret half sprawled, half sat on the bed in response. Tweek immediately wrapped his legs around Craig from behind, his knees hugging the noiret's chest tightly. The eldest boy half turned towards his lover, who immediately kissed his already puffy lips with a passion that had Kenny licking his lips eagerly.

Shedding his outer coat, he sank to his knees, and crawled between the noiret's legs, which parted wider to allow him access, upon feeling the blond's hands begin to slowly slide up his thighs. Kenny watched Tweek kiss Craig senseless, his fingers buried in the noiret's shirt similarly to how Craig's were tangled in the wild blond mane of his boyfriend. He hesitated a moment longer, relishing the twitch of his own dick in his pants, before slowly lowering his eyes to Craig's tenting pants.

He licked his lips, as one shaky hand slid over the bulge, squeezing gently before palming him a few times. He let his eyes flick back to the kiss between the two, watching how Craig was writhing lightly beneath both Tweek and Kenny's attentions. He grinned like a shark, flicking his eyes back to the prize he so sought. He carefully flicked the button through its hole, and slowly lowered the zipper, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Kenny felt the temperature in the room rise, as the zipper slipped lower. He glanced at the two above him, noticing that Tweek was watching him closely, while Craig licked at the blond's throat. The two met eyes for a moment, lust clouded and fierce with passion, before Kenny raised himself higher on his knees, and used both hands to tug at Craig's jeans. He managed to shift them enough with Craig's minimal help, the noiret raising his hips enough for the blond to lower them to his knees for the time being.

Kenny swallowed heavily, eyeing the slight damp patch on the front of Craig's boxers. He licked his lips, his fingers trembling slightly, as he folded the top of the boxers over, pulling them down slowly, until the noiret's cock bounced free. Craig hissed at the cool air hitting his dick, his head raising slightly to look down at the sight of his bare dick in front of Kenny's awe filled, hungry expression. He groaned, one hand sliding to grip the base of his cock, only to have his hand slapped away by the youngest blond.

Kenny frowned up at Craig, offended by the boy attempting to touch his own cock with Kenny so conveniently placed. Both Craig and Tweek watched, as Kenny slid his hands along the bare flesh of Craig's thighs, one hand carding through the light dusting of dark curls, before taking a gentle but firm hold of the long shaft. Craig immediately gasped, his head flopping backwards onto Tweek's thigh, while the blond continued to stroke his boyfriends hair with one hand, and his chest with the other; though his eyes remained on Kenny's hand, which slowly stroked his boyfriends cock.

Kenny thought his heart might explode from his chest any second, it was pounding so hard. He swallowed quickly, his eyes locked on the bead of pre-cum just forming at the head of Craig's dick. He leaned forward, and flicked his eyes up to Tweek, as his tongue flicked the drop of liquid into his mouth quickly. Craig gasped, and Tweek's cheeks flushed with color, his eyes wide as he bit his lip and shifted himself slightly. Kenny grinned and ran his tongue out once more, this time licking slowly from the base of Craig's cock to the tip.

He dipped his tongue into the slit, swallowing his own breathy gasp at the actual  _whimper_ he drew from Craig, before twirling his tongue around the head of the other boys cock. He continued for some time in this fashion, teasing the noiret with lick's and flicks of his tongue to just the right spot that had the noiret's hand curling in the bedsheet's and pulling his boyfriend down for a desperate kiss.

Palming his own dick as he dragged his tongue up the hard shaft once more, Kenny leaned closer, settling his lips around the head of Craig's cock for the first time. Craig moaned into his kiss with Tweek, who swallowed the sound eagerly, and whimpered himself. Kenny allowed his lips to sink halfway down the shaft, his eyes locked on the heavy kiss, before drawing back again. He licked his lips, and smirked as Tweek finally rearranged himself to lay beside Craig, removing the noriet's shirt so that he could lavish the older boys nipples with attention from his tongue, while still able to see everything Kenny was doing. Kenny leaned forward and swallowed Craig's cock, eliciting a surprised cry from the noiret and an excited whine from Tweek.

" _Kenny!"_ Craig's voice was hoarse, thick with desire and lust. Kenny was fairly certain it was the first time the boy had used his first name, and he chuckled lightly around the noiret's cock at the thought, something which caused the older boy to tangle his free hand into the blond's hair. Kenny flicked his eyes up to see Craig's head lifted off the bed, watching him closely as he drew his lips slowly up the thick shaft, his tongue curling around the hot flesh before he sank back down. Craig's eyes drifted closed, his jaw slack as his head sank back to the bed, his hands tangled in the hair of both blond's as they lathered both his cock and nipples with attention.

Kenny roughly pressed against his own straining dick, before sliding the hand up over Craig, resting it on Tweek's ass. Tweek yelped, his head rising for a minute as if he had forgotten the other blond was there. Kenny continued to rise and lower his mouth over Craig's dick, his eyes on Tweek as the other blond slowly lowered his own hand to Kenny's on his ass, and squeezed gently, before returning his attention to Craig's bare nipples.

Kenny closed his eyes, groaning as his lips stretched wide around Craig's cock, his free hand squeezing Tweek's ass eagerly. He gripped the base of Craig's dick tightly, and hallowed his cheeks as he sucked lightly around the hard shaft. Craig's startled cry was rewarded with a needy moan and a grind of the hips against his side from Tweek, and a moan from Kenny which echoed through his cock.

"Holy shit, McCormick," Craig breathed, and Kenny rolled his eyes at being back to surname status. He sucked harder, scraping his teeth lightly against the hard flesh, relishing in the sharp tug on his hair in response. He released Craig's dick with a faint 'pop' before immediately suckling one of the noiret's balls into his mouth, causing the older boy to groan loudly.

Kenny savored the thought that he was literally living out a dream; hoping that once he got Craig off, he would be able to get Tweek off too. He groaned, moving his mouth from Craig's balls back to his cock. He immediately sank his lips around the shaft, sucking hard as he bobbed his head eagerly. He heard Tweek groan, his hips grinding against Craig's side as Kenny squeezed and massaged his ass. Kenny carefully maneuvered his hand, slipping it over Tweek's hip until it rested between his cock and Craig's thigh. Tweek gasped, and rocked his hips into the hand, which squeezed gently and attempted to slip beneath the material of his pants. Tweek seemed to hesitate a moment, before drawing away.

Kenny paused his suction, raising his eyes to the other blond. His mouth watered anew around Craig's dick, at the sight of Tweek; red faced and sucking his lower lip between his teeth, lowering his pants to reveal his own hard dick. Tweek took Kenny's hand, and pressed it against his bare cock, gasping quietly at the fingers immediately curling around him.

Kenny imagined he looked an idiot, staring at Tweek's cock while Craig's was still in his mouth, but he couldn't help it. Thick, wild blond curls surrounded the shaft, which curved up towards the blond's stomach like it was trying to salute him. Kenny swallowed thickly, Craig crying out at the motion around his dick. Kenny moaned, as Craig tightened the grip in his hair, pressing him down to take more of the noiret's cock in his mouth. He allowed the action, enjoying the dominance from the older boy as he stared at Tweek's cock hungrily. His hand stroked the blond slowly, reveling in the tiny shudders that wracked the blond and the breathy gasps which escaped his heavily bitten lips.

Craig began to move his hips, thrusting lightly up into Kenny's mouth. The blond moaned loudly, his hand twitching around Tweek's cock and causing the blond to release a barely stifled groan. Kenny finally closed his eyes and focused on the cock in his mouth, sucking lightly as Craig thrust deeper into him, and harder as he withdrew. Craig began a soft litany of moans, his hand holding Kenny's head closer to his groin as he began to thrust harder. Kenny whimpered needily, stretching his jaw as wide as he could and removing his hand from the base of Craig's cock to palm at his own straining dick.

Craig paused, seeming to notice the younger blond's predicament. Tweek also seemed to suddenly realize that only one of them wasn't receiving any form of relief. The blond removed Kenny's hand from his cock gently, and moved to the edge of the bed. Kenny felt a finger beneath his chin, and raised himself from Craig's dick with a whine, licking his lips as he went. He watched as Tweek stood, quickly removing his trousers and underwear, and pulling his top over his head, throwing it all in a bundle to the side of the bed. Kenny's mouth ran dry, upon seeing the blond stand naked before him, clearly at least a little embarrassed by the full body blush.

" _Oh Jesus!_ Stand up, K-Kenny..." Tweek said softly, offering his hand to the other blond. Kenny looked longingly at Craig's cock, before sighing and taking the other blond's hand, who giggled at his hesitancy. "I promise you can  _Gah!_ have it back in a-a minute..." Kenny grinned, keeping still as Tweek stepped closer to him and gently touched their lips together. What had been entirely a power play with Craig, was nothing but gentility with Tweek. The blond softly caressed his swollen lips with his tongue, while his hands gently removed his clothes. Kenny gasped, when he felt Tweek's hand tentatively cup his own erection. He settled one hand on the blond's hip and pulled him closer, his other hand tangling into the blond's wild mane of hair and tugging lightly.

Kenny groaned, when he felt hands caress his ass, helping Tweek to remove his trousers. He leaned back against the firm chest now behind him, releasing Tweek's hair to grab at Craig's ass, pulling the noiret closer against his back. Craig ground his hips forward, the hot and hard shaft of his cock jutting firmly into his hip. Kenny whimpered, as Craig's mouth settled on his throat, latching onto the soft skin and lathering the area with his tongue, before biting down gently.

Tweek's hand curled around his cock, and he returned the gesture eagerly, pumping the blond in tandem with the gentle strokes the other blond bestowed upon him. He moaned, as Tweek's tongue gently taunted his own, inviting it into his mouth, before playfully blocking his way by thrusting back into his own mouth. He felt Craig's teeth press harder against his throat, and he cried out, squeezing the noiret's ass as Tweek broke off their kiss to look at his boyfriend. Kenny immediately lunged forward, pressing sloppy but attentive kisses to Tweek's throat, cherishing each breathy sigh he got as a reaction. He felt Craig's teeth and lips leave his throat, and he whined at the loss, hearing a light chuckle through the soft sounds of lips meeting just beside his ear. He allowed his head to fall back to Craig's opposite shoulder, watching Tweek and Craig kiss over his shoulder, the sight extra erotic now all three of them were free of any clothing.

"Shit, you two are  _so_  fucking hot." He murmured, half cursing himself when their kiss ended so they could both look at him. They seemed slightly at a loss of what to do next, and Kenny decided he needed to hear their desires verbally. "What do you want of me..?" He asked lowly, leaning forward to press a light kiss to the corner of Tweek's mouth. "Your wish," he whispered, turning his head to press a similarly chaste kiss to the corner of Craig's mouth. "My command." He felt Craig's hands tighten on his hips til they were almost crushing him, as Tweek's hand sped up slightly in its stroking of his cock. He sighed, arching his back slightly at the scrape of Craig's fingernails against his skin.

Tweek's hand suddenly disappeared from his cock, moving to grip Kenny's hand tightly, and turning him toward the bed. Tweek sat first, scooting back and swinging his legs around so that he laid on his back. He tugged lightly on Kenny's hand, urging the blond to join him. Kenny swallowed heavily, receiving a gentle push from behind as Craig also urged him to join Tweek on his bed. He slowly sank to a sitting position beside Tweek, his eyes first raking over the blushing blond, before his fingers trailed delicately from his throat, down his chest, over his stomach and across his groin, to curl around his cock. He leaned forward and gently kissed the other blond, who wrapped an arm loosely around his neck and pulled him closer. Kenny swept his tongue across the seam of his lips, groaning softly when the older blond opened for him. He dipped his tongue into Tweek's mouth, licking almost gently at the other boys tongue, as he languidly stroked his cock.

Tweek twitched briefly, his arm tightening as his mouth froze, a light whimper escaping him, which Kenny eagerly swallowed. He pulled back from the kiss, littering the other boys torso with light kisses instead, as he moved to his knees and crawled across the other blond's body. Tweek watched him through half lidded eyes, his breathing heavy as he parted his legs and urged the younger boy to settle between his legs.

Kenny nuzzled at the blond curls surrounding Tweek's leaking dick, pressing soft kisses into them before flicking his tongue out to catch a stray bead of pre-cum. Tweek gasped, a hand carding gently through Kenny's hair, as the younger blond softly sucked at the head of his cock. The blond felt the mattress dip with the weight of another person joining them, but kept his attention focused entirely on the blond before him, right up until he felt two hands shakily caress over his ass and down his inner thighs.

" _Oh, fuck yes..."_  He gasped, his head jerking up and his back arching as he tried to push himself back against Craig. The noiret chuckled, the sound heavy, as if his throat were almost too tight for the sound to escape. Kenny heard the telltale crinkle of a packet, and his head whipped around quickly. "Please, please, I swear on everything ever; I'm clean. Please, please, no!" He begged, Tweek's delicious cock forgotten for a moment as he stared at the noiret over his shoulder. Craig frowned, his eyes darting to Tweek for his input.

" _Nngh!_ I-If he's really clean,  _oh Jesus!_ t-then, I guess..?" Tweek said uncertainly, and Kenny whipped around quickly to press a bruising kiss to his lips.

"I swear it," he murmured between kisses. "I swear, I swear. Please, please, please..." He begged, turning back to Craig, who looked flushed under the blond's pleading gaze. "I need it, I need it so bad... I need you to fill me, I can't-" Kenny paused, trying to calm his frantic pulse. He stroked Tweek's cock, closing his eyes at the soft keening sound he released at the gentle touches. He swallowed heavily and looked at Craig again, "I swear I am a million percent clean. I swear it on my sister's life dudes; please Craig, please... I need to feel you..." Craig threw a final glance to Tweek, who merely nodded his acceptance, before he tossed the unopened packet onto the bedside table, earning a pleased purr from the youngest blond, as he turned back to Tweek's cock.

"Thankyou," he whispered, licking the hard shaft slowly. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou." He chanted between licks and kisses, and soft nuzzles into the thick blonde curls. He gasped at the cold feeling of a wet finger circling his entrance, his jaw dropping as the digit pressed gently inside of him. "Oh god," he whispered, attempting to catch a speck of drool, before giving up and sicking his mouth around Tweek's cock to the base. Tweek cried out at the feeling of wet heat surrounding his cock, his hands flying to the blond's hair as he held him against his groin.

 _"Sweet Jesus! Nngh! Oh fuck!"_ Tweek chanted, though Kenny couldn't tell if it was his reaction to being swallowed whole, or his usual tic. He bobbed his head, moaning as Craig hooked his finger and continued to stretch his ass. He whimpered with need, pressing himself back against the noiret while he sucked Tweek's cock, his tongue curling around the hard shaft and tantalizing it with light flicks and licks as he moved up and down the organ.

He moaned in surprised delight, when Craig pressed not just a second, but also a third finger into him. He swallowed around Tweek's cock, earning a keening cry from the blond as his throat constricted around him. Craig's fingers in his ass hooked and splayed, attempting to find his magic spot while stretching him thoroughly. He wiggled his ass tauntingly, and yelped around Tweek's cock when a hand slapped his ass firmly, causing Tweek to gasp from the vibrations through his dick.

"Behave McCormick, it's almost time..." Craig promised with a chuckle. Kenny wanted to laugh at the fact the noiret was still using his surname at this point, but the motion proved difficult with Tweek's dick so far down his throat. He settled for flipping the noiret off, which earned him a slap to his other ass cheek, something he relished and moaned eagerly at. "You like that, huh?" Craig asked, his usual monotone lost under the heavy arousal in his voice. Kenny tried to nod, but could only whimper instead, grinding his ass back onto Craig's fingers eagerly. Craig chuckled again, his fingers disappearing from the blond's ass, causing the youngest to whine. Tweek groaned at the effect this had on his cock, and pressed against the back of Kenny's head, lightly thrusting his hips up as he panted for breath.

Kenny felt a kiss pressed to his hip, the lips slowly trailing higher until teeth sank gently into the back of his neck. He whimpered, his head pausing mid-bob as the noiret chuckled in his ear. "Ready,  _Kenny?_ " Kenny whimpered eagerly, glancing back as best he could without removing Tweek's dick from his mouth. He caught a flash of a grin, before teeth nibbled at his shoulder, and the hot and slippery head of Craig's cock rubbed across his entrance.

He moaned loudly, Tweek crying out at the heavy vibrations through his sensitive flesh. He withdrew from Tweek's cock at last, panting heavily as he felt Craig rut against him, pressing teasingly slowly into him. "Please, please, please," he begged, moaning with every stretch of his ass. He looked down at Tweek, who was staring lustfully up at Craig. His heart raced, his entire body too hot as Craig settled a hand on his hip, and finally eased his cock entirely into his ass. He gasped, thrilled from the full feeling.

" _Nngh!_ _Oh fuck, oh Jesus, oh fuck..._ " Tweek whispered, his hips rocking lightly along with Craig's first gentle movements. Kenny felt himself floating, lost within his own waves of utter pleasure, as Craig drove into his ass repeatedly. He rocked with the motion, moaning as the movements slowly gained strength to them. Craig shifted his angle, and Kenny threw his head back and howled at the sudden slam of pleasure ripping through him. Craig chuckled, his hips angled to piston into the same spot. He gripped Kenny's hips tightly with both hands, pinning him in place as he began to thrust harder into him.

Tweek whimpered, his cock pulsing as Kenny leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the side of the hot shaft. Tweek stared up with wide eyes, silently pleading for him to continue. Kenny grinned, his breath catching as Craig continued to strike the special bundle of nerves in his ass. He pressed a kiss to the blond's thigh, before taking his cock in his mouth again, sucking him deep into his throat and relishing the small keening sounds that steadily grew louder. 

He moaned around Tweek's cock, hallowing his cheeks and sucking him eagerly as Craig slammed into his ass. He tried hard to push his ass back into Craig, but the noiret held him too tightly. He whimpered, as the room filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and his mouth slipping over Tweek's cock. Tweek panted heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tugged and pressed at Kenny's head, unable to decide what he wanted most as his orgasm built.

Craig swore, slowing down momentarily when Kenny clenched his ass around him, before he began to thrust harder and faster. Kenny renewed his efforts, sucking Tweek's cock into his throat and swallowing around him so he could again hear the beautiful cry of ecstasy from the blond. He felt his own dick pulsing, desperate for friction, but he ignored it, instead focusing on Tweek's cock and his imminent orgasm. He cried out around Tweek's cock, as Craig pounded repeatedly into his prostate, and the older blond came unraveled beneath him.

 _"Oh sweet Jesus, fuck!"_ Tweek exclaimed, his hands gripping tightly at Kenny's hair, his hips thrusting upwards as a beautiful cry escaped his lips. Kenny closed his eyes, moaning at the feeling of Craig's hard cock slamming into his ass, while Tweek all but sang beneath him, his cock pulsing as thick hot cum shot down his throat. He swallowed repeatedly, before finally drawing away, pressing soft kisses between moans to Tweek's thighs. He shakily moved to reach for his own neglected cock at last, only to have Tweek's shaky hand stop him. He whimpered, but Tweek merely wriggled until he was beneath the blond, his eyelids heavy as he gazed up at the blond with an utterly sated expression. He tugged the younger down for a kiss, his tongue lapping gently at his lips until he opened, swallowing the moans and whimpers he made with a smile.

Tweek reached down and took hold of his cock, pumping him lazily as Craig thrust in quick shallow bursts into his ass. He whimpered, his cock touched so gently, his ass stretched so wide and his prostate struck so regularly. He could feel the tightness in his gut, the quivering of his muscles as the pressure in his body built. He moaned, the sound steadily growing louder as the tight coil in his stomach came undone, his cock pulsing and his ass convulsing around Craig's cock as his orgasm slammed into him.

Craig cursed loudly, his hips stuttering briefly as Kenny's ass tightened around him, pulsing along with his cock, as the blond came over Tweek's hand and stomach. The blond froze mid kiss, his jaw slack as pleasure rolled through him in waves. He felt Craig pick up his thrusting, his rhythm thrown as his own peak hit. He felt the flood of hot cum spurting into his ass, and he closed his eyes, relishing the full feeling once more. He hung his head, Tweek's arm coming to gently embrace him as he felt his body finally come down from its high. 

Craig slowly slid from his ass, settling with a heavy flump alongside the two blond's, his arm draping over Kenny's waist as his lips sought out Tweek's. Kenny opened his eyes and raised his head, watching the two kiss softly. He felt his heart leap, and he slowly crawled to the side of Tweek so that he could collapse like the other two had. He laid his head on Tweek's chest, listening to the older blond's racing heart and smiling at the small whispers of moans that escaped him from Craig's kisses.

Nobody moved for a long time, the three of them content to let their bodies cool and their heart rates settle before speaking. Kenny pressed gentle kisses to Tweek's shoulder, and drew light patterns with his finger on Craig's hip, relishing the soreness in his read even if the dampness was beginning to irk him. With a sigh he forced himself to stand, grabbing his clothes as he moved away from the bed.

"Well, I suppose your gift was acceptable, McCormick." Craig's nasal drawl made Kenny laugh, as the blond pulled his shirt on and turned to look at the couple still sprawled on the bed. They watched him dress, Tweek biting his lip lightly as Kenny finally pulled his coat on and sat on the edge of the bed again. 

"Well, happy birthday, Fucker." Kenny said, laughing when Craig rolled his eyes, though the small smile belied any malicious intent. Tweek giggled, hiding his smile behind his hand for a second, before reaching for Kenny.

"I'm not s-sure what I deserved for a present too, but, thankyou." He said, leaning up to press a small kiss to Kenny's lips. Craig rolled his eyes and leaned over his boyfriend, pressing his own kiss to Kenny's lips as soon as Tweek had laid back down. 

"Ah shucks, everyone knows you're a package deal; I wouldn't dream of coming between you guys." Kenny said, grinning widely as he winked conspiratorially at them. Craig ducked his head and snorted, while Tweek outright laughed at the comment. "You guys ever wanna repeat, you just say the word and I am  _there_ man." He added, as he stood up. Tweek winked at him, while Craig said nothing, though he looked thoughtful. He grinned and waved, before heading out the door.

He stood outside a moment, leaning against the wood and feeling his heart pine at the separation between the three of them now. He shook his head and pushed away from the door, digging a small black book from his pocket as he headed down the stairs. He smiled as he took a tiny pencil and scrawled a tick in two boxes, one labeled 'Craig' and the other labeled 'Tweek'. He sighed, drawing a little heart by the two's names, before putting the whole lot away in his pocket, and opening the front door. He cast a final longing look back up the stairs, before he headed out, shutting the door quietly behind him. If he happened to walk with a minor limp on his way home, well, that was just a sign he had exceeded his own expectations for the day.


	2. Tuesday

"Shut up Cartman, you fucking fatass!"

Kenny yawned, as Kyle and Cartman raged at each other, ever determined to drive the one another insane. Apparently they didn't care if they drove everyone around them insane while they were at it though, seeing as it was their fourth petty argument in one afternoon, almost to the record of six already. Kenny exchanged a glance with Stan, who had his head propped on his palm, utterly bored by the entire scenario.

Stan stared at the two arguing boys with blank eyes, almost staring through them rather than actually at them. The blond boy watched, as Stan blinked slowly, as if underwater and half asleep; or high. He wondered whether the boy was just drunk again, and using the other two boys argument to cover his overall disinterest in everything. He also wondered, what would happen should something burst his perfect bubble he was floating in just now.

Kenny grinned mischievously, though the action was hidden by his parka hood, fluttering his eye lashes as he uncrossed his legs. He slowly sidled closer to Stan, settling himself just to the side of the other boy. He glanced down, eyeing the long legs folded beneath the dark haired boys slumped body, before slowly unfurling his leg. He gently stroked his toes along Stan's leg.

The raven haired boy jerked so hard, his elbow slipped from the table and his head smashed right into the hard surface. Kenny laughed loudly at the sight, and though the sound was muffled, it startled the two bickering boys enough that their most recent argument paused so they could check on their friend. "Goddammit Kenny," Stan muttered, rubbing his forehead gingerly. "What the fuck is wrong with you, man?"

Kenny couldn't breathe enough to answer, his laughter too strong still. He struggled to remove his hood from his face, sucking in some much needed air and shrugged lightly in response to his friends glare, unable to put into words that he was finally no longer bored to tears by their friend, and Cartman, bickering.

"Kenny, seriously, what the fuck dude?" Stan sighed, when Kenny propped his chin on his hand and continued to chuckle at the mental image of Stan's face plant on the table. The blonde lightly traced a pattern across the table surface, smiling at the obvious frustration in the other boy; it was nice not to be the only one feeling frustrated so often.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't as bored as I was." He said, peeking at the dark haired boy through his lashes, something which never failed to make him blush, much to Kenny's amusement. "It was just a _little_  touch..." He played, flicking an imaginary speck of dust from the table. Dust did not seem to exist in Kyle's house, the blond had noticed. Upon noticing Stan was still glaring at him, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "At least it livened the afternoon up, it's not like you need to get all butt-hurt about it." He snapped.

"Well, I'm so pleased I could amuse you." Stan spat in reply, and Kenny noticed the red rim to his eyes, making the connection that Stan had indeed been drinking again. He rolled his eyes and turned away, his expression souring as he thought about the times he had died from alcohol poisoning. He didn't want that for Stan, but he also knew that telling him what he was actually doing to himself, was only going to make him worse at the moment. He wasn't ready for an intervention.

"Fine,  _fine_ ; I'm sorry my touch offended you,  _Stanley._ " He said in a sarcastic drawl, deliberately using Stan's full name in an attempt to irritate him as much as the dark haired boy was irritating him.

"Dude, come on; Kenny didn't mean anything by it." Kyle's reasonable voice drifted into the conversation, calm and collected as he always was, so long as he wasn't talking to Cartman. "Kenny's just being Kenny." The blond wasn't entirely sure if the comment was a compliment or not, and he frowned at the boy in the green hat, though he quickly dropped his head under Kyle's pointed look, hiding an unrepentant grin.

"Why do you  _always_ stick up for him, Kyle? You're supposed to be  _my_ best friend!" Stan bellowed, slamming his fists on the table.

"Whoa," Kenny muttered, backing away from both the table and Stan. Confrontation, while on occasion fun, tended to usually end fatally for the blond, and he tried to avoid it now he was older, lest he be drawn into yet another untimely and entirely avoidable death.

"Stan, stop being so dramatic." Kyle sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "I  _am_ your best friend, but you're taking this way more personally than you need to dude, and you know it."

"Yeah, ya fuckin' pussy, grow a fuckin' pair and get the fuck over it!" Cartman interjected, which caused Kenny to laugh, Kyle to groan and Stan to hurriedly scramble to his feet.

"Fuck you fatass!" Stan spat, spinning on his heel. "I don't have to take this shit from you" He said over his shoulder, as he walked stiffly to the door. Kenny watched from beneath his lashes, as Stan paused at the doorway, glancing back at them all. He grinned at the blush that spread over the boys cheeks, before he scowled at Kenny and threw open the door, rushing out and slamming the door behind him.

"Kenny," Kyle sighed turning to the blond. Kenny smiled innocently up at the redhead, his eyelashes fluttering as he bit his lower lip.

"Yes, Kyle..?" He asked in a fake breathy voice, his face the very picture of innocence. Kyle merely rolled is eyes and sighed, utterly unaffected by the blond's antics. Kenny pouted, wishing he could get even a little blush like he did out of Stan.

"Please, next time you're bored; put a game on or something. Why do you always pick on Stan?" Kyle asked, frowning down at the blond.

Kenny wiggled closer to the table and began to trace another pattern on the surface, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he peeked up at the boy, whose green hat now seemed slightly lopsided. "Stan blushes the easiest." He said simply, looking away as Kyle looked to the ceiling and seemed to pray for strength or some such nonsense.

"And  _you,_ you stupid fucking fatass," Kyle spat, turning his fury on Cartman. Kenny rolled his eyes and mentally ticked off the box for five arguments in a single afternoon. "Why the fuck did you go and make everything worse? Keep your fucking fat mouth shut!"

"Ey, don't fuckin' blame me your fuckin' lame ass boyfriends a fuckin' pussy!" Cartman said, waddling towards the door himself. "It's not my fault you're a fuckin' dirty jew and nobody can stand to be around you Kyle."

"Where are you going, fatass?" Kenny asked, though he quickly ducked his head when Kyle turned his frustrated glare in his direction.

"I ain't hangin' around with that fuckin' stupid, lame ass, piece of shit. He's Stan's fuckin' friend, not mine; and now even Stan can't fuckin' stand him!" The fat boy called as he opened the door, and looked back to shout over his shoulder at the redhead a final time. "Fuck you, ya dirty fuckin' jew!" He cried, farting loudly before he too slammed the door behind him.

"Fuck you, you fuckin' stupid fatass!" Kenny called after the brunette, though he wasn't sure the fat boy would hear him through the door. He frowned at the table, examining his finger nails in an attempt to not to have to look at Kyle. The redhead was noticeably quiet for a moment that seemed to stretch uncomfortably long for Kenny's liking. The blond was just debating a rushed apology to his host, when the quiet broken voice drifted to his ears.

"Well, are you happy now Kenny?" Kenny peeked up at the sound of his name, noticing the defeated slump of Kyle's shoulders. "Everyone's gone now. You get the excitement you were after..?" Kyle bit his lip, wrapping his arms around himself as if he were cold. "You gonna head off too then?"

Kenny looked at the floor, his cheeks slightly pink as he felt embarrassment gnaw at his stomach for unsettling the redhead so much. "Look, Kyle..." He began, but the redhead just waved him off and hurried up the stairs to his room. Kenny blinked, uncertain about why the redhead was behaving like such a girl. He rolled his eyes and pushed to his feet, slowly traipsing up the stairs after his friend and gently pushing into his room without knocking.

"Kyle..?" Kenny called quietly, shutting the door softly behind him. He saw a shape on the bed, buried beneath a duvet, which jerked slightly at the disturbance. "Kyle, dude, I'm sorry ok-"

"Please just go away Kenny..." Came a mumble from beneath the duvet, and Kenny frowned at the blatantly tearful tone. "Just forget about it, I'm fine, you're fine; everyone and the world is just fine." Kenny rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic dismissal, toeing off his shoes with a sigh as he unzipped his parka.

He quietly padded across the room, fighting against Kyle for a moment to lift the corner of the duvet, and climbing on the bed beneath it once he naturally won. He giggled at the sight of Kyle beneath the duvet, hat jostled but still firmly on his head, the glare the redhead threw at him somewhat negated by the ridiculous situation. "Dude, you wear your hat to bed?" Kenny joked, snickering as Kyle rolled his eyes. However, when the redhead did not look back, Kenny sighed and reached forward to pry a hand free from where Kyle had them wrapped tightly around his knees. "Dude, what the fuck just happened?" He asked quietly.

"You were an asshole?" Kyle replied, heavy sarcasm dripping from his every word as he glared flatly at the blond. Kenny faked a gasp, widening his eyes and raising a hand to his chest in mock offense.

" _Me?_  An asshole?" Kenny scoffed, shaking his head as much as he could beneath the heavy duvet. "Name one time I have ever been an asshole." He demanded, and would have folded his hands over his chest if he had the space.

"When you-"

"Name another time." Kenny cut in quickly, causing Kyle to giggle despite himself. Feeling reassured Kyle's mood was still salvageable, he curled his lips into a soft smile and watched the other boy carefully. "Kyle, what's really going on? Is it to do with Stan's drinking? You know I didn't mean to piss him off, well not that much anyway... He was hungover again, wasn't he?"

Kyle nodded, but gave no verbal response right away, avoiding the blond's eyes as much as he could. Kenny scooted closer to the other boy, wrapping his arms around the tense shoulders and feeling what he assumed was guilt, though he couldn't be certain. Guilt was a hard thing to make yourself feel, as someone who died on a regular, if no longer daily, basis. Kenny assumed his death immediately reset the good vs bad of anything he had done during that lifetime, given the other things it tended to reset.

"Come on Kyle, don't make me beg." Kenny whined, his hand gripping Kyle's hip as he tried to shake the answers from the redhead. Kyle smirked, peeking up at him before averting his eyes again.

"I don't know of a single time you've ever begged for anything, Kenny." He laughed quietly, and Kenny feigned offense once more in reply.

"I will have you know I begged just yesterday." Kenny informed the redhead, with a sniff of his nose. Kyle laughed louder, his hat moving further askew as his shoulders shook.

"Sure you did Kenny," the redhead sniggered, "and what did you beg for? A drag on your mom's spliff?"

Kenny narrowed his eyes and playfully punched Kyle in the arm, though he could tell the other boy was joking. "Nah, I don't need to beg for that, I'd just steal it." He admitted, laughing lightly when Kyle rolled his eyes.

"So go on then, what did the great Kenny McCormick have to beg for?" Kyle prodded, his eyes lighting with amusement at last.

Kenny debated a moment, chewing his lip as he pretended to consider. He knew better than to name names, Craig and Tweek certainly wouldn't thank him for sharing their business with anyone, but at the same time; Kyle was finally moving away from his melancholy. Kenny knew Kyle didn't want to discuss whatever was bothering him, that he wasn't ready yet. So he had to decide quickly, to lie and dismiss the whole thing as such; or be honest up to a point, and allow himself a little mocking. He grinned lopsidedly, internal debate over before it had even really begun. "I begged for cock, obviously." He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kyle laughed, the loud sound contained with them beneath the duvet. When Kenny only watched the redhead with amusement, Kyle's laughter began to diminish, trailing into nervous titters. "Y-You..." Kyle seemed to have been rendered speechless, something Kenny couldn't help but feel proud about. He chuckled quietly, and the sound seemed to finally draw Kyle out of his stunned silence. "Who..? When- What... What was it like..?"

Kenny's eyebrows rose of their own volition, the question not what he had been expecting at all. Kyle smiled shyly, blushing enough to clash terribly with the few loose strands of his hair. "It... was good?" Kenny said uncertainly, and Kyle giggled uncertainly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he tried to avert his eyes from Kenny's. Unfortunately that left him with few places to look. Kenny almost laughed when the other boys eyes lowered to his crotch, only for him to suddenly seem to find it much better to meet Kenny's gaze after all. His cheeks were painted an adorable red, and Kenny fought the urge to bite them.

"I-I didn't mean..." Kyle began, his fingers twiddling with the ear flap of his hat. "I-I meant ho- I mean- Did it, I mean, um... oh fuck dude..." Kyle seemed to run out of breath, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Kenny panicked, not sure what the other boy was so freaked out about, but hoping it wasn't the fact he had had sex with a guy. Two guys in fact, though Kyle didn't know that. "Dude," Kenny muttered, reaching forward to capture both of the redheads hands. He was pleased to note that Kyle didn't immediately pull away, and even met his eyes again. "I  _really_ like sex, and I don't care who its with." Kenny said slowly, hoping he was finding the right words to alleviate whatever had freaked the redhead out. "Just calm down, and if you wanna ask me something; well shit dude, you've known me forever man, you can ask me anything. I won't be upset or offended or some shit... I'm sorry-"

"No! No, you don't need to be sorry Kenny, Jesus Christ... I was just, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got so fucking stupid about it." Kyle said, squeezing Kenny's hands gently. Kenny didn't reply, more than a little surprised at the admission. Kyle seemed to debate for a long moment, his eyes flitting between Kenny's own baby blues, his lips, or their hands. "I... I wondered, I mean- before... W-What was  _it_  like..?"

Of all the questions Kenny had expected, this had not been one of them, and he stared with wide eyes and a slack jaw at Kyle for a full ten seconds before his brain reminded him he needed to answer. "It's like... there's this pressure, at first; and I admit, it feels kinda weird... b-but, good weird. Then you get used to it, and there's movement, and then; when they hit your prostate, oh man it's like-"

"N-No!" Kyle squawked suddenly, wrenching his hands away to cover his ears, giggling nervously. Kenny frowned, confused by the reaction but willing to wait it out and let the redhead explain himself. "I don't mean the actual sex, well I mean I'm curious, but n-not like that!" Kenny rolled his eyes as Kyle seemed to growl at himself in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair, dislodging his hat further but too preoccupied by their conversation to notice. "I mean... what's it like to... to  _kiss_  another guy..?"

Kenny sucked in a breath and held it, before it exploded from his chest in a huge and loud laugh of relief. He had actually been growing concerned Kyle was one of those closet homophobes after all, but it turned out he was just curious about the difference between gender kisses. "Dude, I'm sorry..." He said through his giggles, trying to placate the scowling redhead. "I'm not laughing at you-"

"Yes, you are. Asshole."

"I'm not its just, I was expecting something so much worse, and you weren't and... dude, I'm sorry ok; I was just relieved." Kenny explained, though he still sniggered occasionally. "I am, ok? I'm sorry. It's just; why do you expect it to be so different from kissing a girl?" Kyle blushed deeply at his words, and pointedly averted his eyes. Kenny's brows furrowed at the reaction, his amusement finally easing.

"..." Kyle peeked up at Kenny, and blushed again, hurriedly looking away from the blond. Kenny's eyes widened at the implication, but he waited a moment for the other boy to clarify it. If Kyle needed time to talk, then Kenny could give him plenty. "I-I hav..." Kenny reached for Kyle's hands again, holding them loosely between the two of them and giving Kyle something to focus his eyes on. The redhead took a deep breath, his cheeks stained a permanent deep red as he spoke without meeting Kenny's gaze. "I've never kissed... anyone..."

Kenny blinked, the utter impossibility of the comment lost on him. He couldn't understand how Kyle could have made it so far in his, admittedly not huge lifetime, that he hadn't kissed anyone. He actually found it kind of sweet, in the sense that he was glad it wasn't him who had never been kissed or done the kissing. Hell, Kenny could barely go a day without kissing  _someone._  Which, gave him an idea.

"It's easy." Kenny said suddenly, releasing Kyle's hands to curl one hand around the back of the redhead's neck. He tugged the other boy closer, whose eyes widened as Kenny hesitated, allowing him the final choice of whether or not he wanted to accept what the blond was offering. Kyle bit his lip, his eyes flicking up to Kenny's calm blue orbs, before locking back onto his lips. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, as he moved almost imperceptibly closer.

Kenny moved, lunging forward to capture the redhead's lips with a hungry kiss. He was neither cautious nor gentle, offering the redhead no chance to regret his decision. His hand ran slowly over Kyle's shoulder, urging his body closer but allowing him to keep the distance should he wish. The redhead seemed stunned for a moment, before his hands curled into fists in Kenny's shirt, a tiny whisper of a moan escaping his captured lips.

Kenny slid his hand to the other boys waist, gently pulling him closer as he parted his lips and licked at the seam of Kyle's. The redhead hesitated, before allowing his lips to part, and for Kenny's tongue to invade his mouth. The redhead whimpered, his fingers clawing at Kenny's chest as the blond flicked his tongue against Kyle's encouraging it to copy his movements.

With gentle encouragement, Kyle was soon kissing Kenny as passionately in return. He nipped experimentally at Kenny's lower lip, who hummed in surprised approval. With Kyle growing bolder, Kenny's hand slid down from the redhead's waist, cupping his ass and allowing himself to grind lightly against the other boy. Kyle seemed to hesitate only for a moment, before timidly reciprocating the gesture, on of his own hands cautiously trailing to Kenny's ass and squeezing almost questioningly.

"Kyle..." Kenny whispered, tearing his lips free to speckle the redhead's vulnerable throat with soft kisses from his puffy lips. "What do you want..?"

Kyle gasped, shuddering at the pleasurable assault of Kenny's kisses against his bare flesh. His hat fell completely free of his hair, as he writhed beneath the blond. "I-I..." The redhead swallowed heavily, his breathing coming in sharp pants as Kenny slid his hand from the boys ass to his groin, palming the definite bulge he found there. "K-Kenny, I don't know man, I-" His words broke off as a keening purr escaped his lips, at the feel of Kenny's teeth grazing against the flesh of his neck.

"Kyle, if you don't wanna lose your virginity today, you probably better tell me... and, probably fairly soon..." Kenny murmured, biting lightly at the pulse point of Kyle's throat. He groaned at the reaction's from Kyle, the other boy clearly sensitive in that spot. He licked it lightly, before biting again, relishing the startled sound of bliss from the redhead.

"I-" Kyle could barely form sentences, his speech leaving him at the onslaught of pleasure in his body. Kenny reluctantly pulled away, pressing the occasional kiss to the other boys hand as he waited for him to make his decision. "I don't know... how, I-I mean... what to do..." Kyle admitted with a blush. Kenny leaned forward, as he had longed to do before, biting gently at the rosy cheek.

"I can promise you that I'll make it good for you..." Kenny whispered in Kyle's ear, his breath tickling over the area below where Kenny had left a wet path along his throat. "I can show you things you never dreamt of, and give you the best orgasm you've ever had. I can give you, the best first time you could ever wish for... But," Kenny hesitated, reluctantly pulling away. Kyle looked confused, even upset by Kenny's sudden withdrawl, but allowed him to continue. "Kyle, if you want your first to be with someone you love, with that special  _someone,_ who I am certain is not  _me_ , then you have to say so." He said seriously, before winking and adding cheekily, "I can blow you and be on my way... if you want me to."

Kyle's eyes lowered, his lower lip caught between his lips as he seemed to slip into an internal battle over what he wanted. Kenny mentally sighed, cursing himself for even offering the out, but then, Kyle was one of his oldest and bestest friends; he couldn't coerce him into a decision he might later come to resent him for.

"I think..." Kenny leaned closer to hear the quiet words, tempted to latch onto Kyle's sensitive throat once more, but resisting until he had his orders. He did however, bury his nose in the other boys soft red curls, inhaling deeply and closing his eyes at the surprisingly lemony scent. "I think that I... trust you, enough and that I-I, love you... enough..." Kyle paused, as Kenny pulled away, torn between feeling confused and horrified that someone actually loved him, but was calmed when Kyle only blushed further and shook his head with a mild chuckle. "I don't mean like that. I mean, I love you dude but, not like  _that_ , you know?"

Kenny wasn't entirely sure he followed the redheads mutterings, but he nodded his head despite that small factor, burying his face in the side of Kyle's throat as he had longed to. Kyle sighed and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, drawing him closer as he tilted his head back to give more access to the sensitive area. He gasped, and shuddered, as Kenny grazed the area with his teeth, lightly scraping the flesh before sinking them deeper into it. Kyle whimpered, but pulled Kenny closer, and the blond wasted no time in pressing his body flush against the other boy. He kissed a path to the other boys lips, taking them in a not quite rough kiss of need and dominance. Kyle relaxed, as Kenny rolled over him, taking control as he hastily removed his own shirt and then got to work on removing Kyle's. Once the redhead was bare chested, Kenny began to kiss his way down the other boys chest, his eyes flicking up occasionally to smirk at the other boys stunned expression.

"K-Kenny..!" Kyle gasped, as Kenny's lips made contact with his clothed crotch. His hips bucked lightly, as Kenny deftly worked at the button and zipper, freeing the other boy from his constraining clothing. The blond made calculated movements, removing Kyle's clothes with the minimum fuss and effort, and revealing a proud cock which appeared to be an angry shade of red similar to the patch of curls surrounding it.

Kenny hummed in appreciation, leaning close to lick and kiss the hard flesh, stroking it gently as Kyle mumbled in a language he neither understood nor cared to. Ke flicked his tongue across the slit at the head of Kyle's cock, and felt it throb in warning in his hand. He hesitated, before pressing a gentle kiss to the head, and sitting, throwing the duvet off of them both and hissing as the cool fresh air suddenly assaulted his hot skin.

"Kenn-" Kenny silenced Kyle with a finger to his lips, before he stood and quickly divested himself of his clothing. As soon as he was finished, he pounced back onto the bed, enjoying the startled laugh from the redhead before he swallowed the other boys sounds into a kiss. His hands roamed over Kyle's torso, exploring the parts of his friend which he never usually saw, while he slowly ground against the other boys side. He slowly rose himself to his knees, and moved to settle himself over the other boy, straddling him as he bent low and kissed him deeply. His tongue flicked playfully at Kyle's before it withdrew entirely, his eyes watching every tiny movement the redhead made as he slowly sat up, pressing his ass against Kyle's weeping cock.

"K-Kenny..." Kyle whispered uncertainly, though his hands gripped tightly at Kenny's hips, eagerly tugging him down as he ground his ass over Kyle's dick. With a small grin, Kenny reached down and stood Kyle's dick firmly beneath him, allowing himself a small moan of pleasure as he sank himself onto the hard flesh. He did not stop until Kyle was fully sheathed in his ass.

"Kyle," Kenny murmured, leaning forward slowly so he could gently kiss and nibble at Kyle's throat. The other boy whimpered, his hands all but clawing at Kenny's ass in his desperation. "Kyle listen to me, you aren't gonna last long, ok? Don't feel bad, nobody does their first time... Just, enjoy it Kyle..." The blond whispered, gently sucking on Kyle's earlobe before he pushed himself upright once more.

"Kenny-" Kyle began, but his words turned into a strained groan, as Kenny slowly rose and fell back onto his cock. Kyle gasped, and Kenny drank in the sight and sound of his friend so willingly giving up all the tight control he usually kept himself under. Kenny groaned, as Kyle's eyelashes fluttered closed, his breathing coming in harsh pants as Kenny slowly raised and lowered himself on Kyle's cock. He stroked himself as he moved, moaning quietly so he could still hear Kyle's arousing noises. He clenched his ass muscles around Kyle's cock, feeling the hot coil of orgasm building quickly in his gut at the loud cry Kyle released.

"Kenny, I-I-" Kyle babbled, his head tossing slightly as he ran a hand through his damp curls. Kenny relished the sight, his own cock throbbing as he sped up his hands movements, bouncing slightly harder on Kyle's cock. He gasped, the sound turning to a pleased moan when Kyle released a long and guttural groan, the hand on his hip clamping hard enough into the flesh to leave nail marks. He felt the hot gush of fluid filling his ass, and allowed himself to let go. His breath came quickly, and released with a light exhalation, as his own orgasm washed over him like a gentle wave. His cock pulsed slowly, ejecting warm strings of cum over his hand. He groaned, struck harder perhaps by the gentle orgasm than the full power ones he had experienced before.

Kenny slumped forward, catching himself on his palms before he collided with the other boy and likely winded him. He sucked in a shaky breath, steadying himself and wiping his hand quickly down the side of the bed, before he allowed himself a final gentle kiss with his friend. He hummed, when Kyle barely responded to the kiss, but still tried to chase his lips as he retreated. "So, Kyle," Kenny sniggered, grinning and winking at the disheveled redhead. "Was that everything you hoped for, in a first time?"

Kyle groaned, shoving weakly against the blond's chest. "Don't be an asshole right after that Kenny, you're gonna make it weird."

"Yes Kyle, me acting normal, is going to make it weird that I just had your dick up my ass." Kenny laughed quietly, ignoring the faint protest from Kyle as he rolled to the side of the redhead, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at him.

"Shut up dude," Kyle said, blushing furiously as he tried to bury his face in his pillow. Kenny laughed again, softly as he ran his fingers through Kyle's soft, and now damp, red curls.

"Sure sure," Kenny joked, rolling his eyes as Kyle's eyelids drooped heavily. "Go on, its fine; I know I'm so awesome, I tired you out."

Kyle groaned but did as he was told and rolled onto his side, reaching for his duvet to cover himself. He shuffled back against Kenny, effectively allowing the blond to spoon with him as he drifted off to sleep. "Shut up Kenny, else I won't let you do it again..." Kyle murmured, his words slurred thickly by his exhaustion. Kenny chuckled and leaned forward to bite gently at the redheads neck. Kyle shivered, and Kenny chuckled once more, before slowly easing himself away from the other boy. He got to his feet, and ignoring his clothes, headed straight for his orange parka. He rummaged through the pockets for a moment, before withdrawing his small black book and scrawling a large tick into a box beside the name Kyle Broflovski. He glanced back to the bed, unable to keep the small grin from lighting his face as he watched his friend sleep.

He considered for a moment, before deciding that the other boy had offered him the chance of a warm bed to sleep in for a little while, something he would not necessarily have at home if the heating had been cut off again. He dropped his book back into his parka pocket, and walked back to the bed, slipping quickly beneath the duvet and spooning against Kyle once more. As he allowed his arm to drape over the redheads waist, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen when the other boy woke. With a tired grin, he buried his nose in Kyle's hair, and joined his friend in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, woot woot!
> 
> Hope this was ok - well, better than ok really tbh, because just ok would be kinda a low standard to set... however I know this chapter isn't fanstasmagorical because I struggled with it... but I would still like to hear from you though, please... :3
> 
> Let me know what you thought please and who you would like to see next time! Options are;
> 
> Kenny x Bebe  
> Kenny x Clyde  
> Kenny x Wendy  
> Kenny x Token
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading! See you next time!
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... this, well... It's a thing now. I wrote it. I uh, yeah.
> 
> I have a rough plan for what this will be, and I gotta say, its a pretty big plotline! I like to be a little surprised myself though, so I won't deny that this chapter kinda... wow'd me. :p  
> How often I will update it kinda depends on responses, cuz if no one likes it I will just update when I feel like - but if you do like it then I will work on it more...
> 
> Well, anyway... this was so fun to write; well, it was hot to write anyway - but hey, the boys had good fun, so that's what matters :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, and if you like it or not. Also, if you do comment - please also say who you would like to see Kenny turn to in the next chapter ;) Because it won't always be these two hot things :p  
> As a second thought to that; I will offer you a choice of characters to pick for the next chapter - and you can comment who you would like to see next - except for key chapters, which you'll soon guess because there won't be any to choose between :p Ooh, and let me know if you want it to alternate like, boy girl boy girl or something :p  
> You're also welcome to suggest people I've not offered, or who aren't even tagged in the tags - anyone is always an option in this fic! (well, they're suggestable) ;)
> 
> So for the next chapter - would you like to see; 
> 
> Kenny x Wendy   
> Kenny x BeBe  
> Kenny x Kyle   
> Kenny x Butters
> 
>  
> 
> x My love to you all x


End file.
